Salarian Union
One of the major nations, with a seat on the Citadel Council. Currently more unstable than it has ever been, the Union is both fractured by political upheaval and simultaneously the only nation to remain intact and untouched by the Reapers. Politics ]] In many ways, the salarian political network functions like the noble families of Earth’s Medieval Europe. Structurally, the government consists of fiefdoms, baronies, duchies, planets, and marches (colonization clusters). These are human nicknames; the original salarian is unpronounceable. Each area is ruled by a single Dalatrass (matriarchal head-of-household) and represents an increasing amount of territory and prestige within the salarian political web. Approaching 100 members, the first circle of a salarian’s clan comprises parents, siblings, uncles, aunts, and cousins. The next circle includes second cousins, etc., and escalates to well over 1,000 members. The fourth or fifth circle of a clan numbers into the millions. Salarian loyalty is greatest to their first circle and diminishes from there. Currently, politics are very unstable, though the worst of it is shielded from outside eyes. In addition to instability within the capital's power base, as many families’ leadership was severed during the original post-War communications blackout with the trans-Basin colonies, the Union’s military structure also saw drastic change. The military proper saw a large increase in soldier and ship numbers, as the Union shifted its focus more to police action versus their usual doctrine of preemptive attacks. Meanwhile, and alarmingly to some, the Special Tasks Group declared itself a separate and independent branch of the Salarian Union. Union public affairs programming typically offers a "premium" version that lets the viewer toggle between various cameras, allowing them to view the expressions and reactions of all present. This appeals to the salarian predilection for intelligence gathering and complex political analysis -- plus their desire for intellectual stimulation. Clans of note within the Union include Clan Linron, Clan Meron, Clan Pomen, Clan Tola, and Clan Tonn. Planets * Sur'Kesh (capital) * Ara'Kesh * Dagnes * Erinle * Farish Vey * Gorot II * Halegeuse * Hereseret * Ipsen Slator * Jaëto * Mannovai * Nasurn * Néevo * Olor * Rannadril * Senoquol * Therai Post-War History With the completion of the Annos Basin relay, the Salarian Union officially rejoined the galactic community, bringing with it much needed aid and support. Food stores, aid workers, scientists, doctors, law enforcement officers, terraforming specialists, and even preserved biosphere specimens began to be distributed among the Citadel, the Sol System, and beyond. The aid was welcomed despite a controversial statement made by Dalatrass Linron. “If the galaxy were to survive beyond the Reaper invasion, someone needed to see to the inevitable rebuilding process. Food, a competent military force, the restoration of cities and ecosystems; these are the things the salarians took precautions to deal with, and the service that we can now provide to the rest of the galaxy. This is what Sur’Kesh’s peace has bought for the galaxy.” In a follow up statement, salarian Councillor Valern reminded the galactic community that “peace” didn’t mean a lack of support during the war: “The salarians were there. We bled along with the other races to end the Reaper threat, and now we will continue to do our duty and help rebuild.” Retrospective 1 Retrospective 2 Retrospective 3 Retrospective 4 Funding Cut From FTL Research: Controversial politics in the post-war Union. The Narra clan make the news. Rainfall Breaking News on Sur'Kesh: Entish In the News. See: Noltric Dynamics Dalatrass Linron Passes Away: The Union requires new management. Arrest Warrant: A member of the Linron clan is arrested for terrorist ties. Category:Nations